Dual Fates Remastered
by TrueLordOfSplatoon
Summary: A fate spanning the Multiverse. Two souls. Two worlds. One destiny. Dual fates, as it should've been.
1. Chapter 1

Dual Fates

A Splatoon Fanfic

By TrueLordOfSplatoon

Chapter 1: Overture

 **Earth,**

An Octoling stood at attention, a menacing figure looming before him. " _ **Now, Operative 07-34. State your name, and mission objectives"**_

"Unit designation 07-34. That is the only name I have ever known in our long secret war against those accursed inklings. But today… Oh ho ho. Today I am to take my partner, 07-35, and infiltrate the belly of the beast. Today… We infiltrate Inkopolis."

* * *

07-35 sat in her corner of the battalion 07 barracks, thinking about her certain doom. _Today is the day… I can't expect to return alive. Honestly, I'm half expecting to exit the sewer and immediately get splatted- for good. What was Octavio thinking!? The agents live in Inkopolis. THE FREAKING AGENTS! Slaughterers of Octarian forces! Merciless hunters who steal our only power source! I've told my family- what's left of it. My brother will miss me. And the worst part is that we are expected to hide there until the theoretical invasion. That could take years! Octavio is a fool if he thinks we can hide there that long! Those ruthless Inklings will kill us! Ruthless, murderous, evil, thieving Inklings! Curse them! I just hope that Octavio is satisfied when we are splatted and doesn't try this again._

* * *

Green-Jaune was practically yelling over the phone as he headed to Inkopolis Plaza. "I don't get it. How could they reject my design!? Too much like a roller!? The ink blade is nothing like a roller! Is it because one of the models broke? The models were for demonstration purposes, not vigorous testing! Mine, for example, is the quality the ink blade would be made to, not the cheap plastic the models were! Gah! They don't know craftsmanship when they see it, obviously. If they did, they would order ink blades by the thousands! It makes me so mad! Anyways, Spyke asked me to watch his stuff while he was running errands, so I'll probably head over in a bit so he can go."

* * *

 _Boy, am I lucky or what._ Cobalt was, indeed very lucky. Him and his girlfriend, an orange Inkling named Persimmon (Persi) were both in excellent standing, whether that be with the law, or academically, or in turf wars / ranked battles. Currently, they were having a picnic on the benches at Booyah Base. _I wonder what weapon I should use today?_ , Persimmon pondered

"Something on your mind, Persi?"

"Oh, no, I was just wondering what weapon I should go get."

"Maybe you could grab a new one from Ammo Knights? It's been a while, you deserve it. My treat."

 _Oh, how sweet of hi- hey, did that grate just move?_ "Cobalt, I think someone's playing in the sewer again."

"Seriously? They don't belong in there, and they know it." Cobalt shook his head. _Honestly, some kids these da- oh zap fish._

* * *

07-34 climbed out of the grate, then turned around quickly to pull 07-35 out. They were both pleased with their supposed 'undetected infiltration' until…

"O! O-o-octo...Octolings! EVERYBODY RUN!"

"So much for a quick, easy stealth op."

It was just then that both octolings saw a orange inkling pull out a Custom E-litre 3k Scope, and the blue inkling beside her start rolling towards them. _I'll teach you to attack us!_ , Cobalt thought as he charged towards them

"35! Go right! I'll go left, rendezvous at Octo-valley! Go!" With that, the female Octoling ran towards Ammo Knights and the male ran into an alley. Cobalt, knowing Spyke was usually in that alley, took off after the female, Persimmon providing cover fire whenever 07-35 shot at them

* * *

"Finally, I think they lost me, that was clo-"

"So, you're an Octoling, then?"

07-34 whipped his head around to see an azure boy inkling covering his only exit. The inkling seemed to have some baton at his side.

"Well then? I can take some kid with a stick."

07-34 immediately regretted his words as the inkling drew a katana with a blade made of ink.

"Yeah. Sure. Stick. Oh and by the way…It can deflect Ink. Your move."

"I'll die before I run from an Inkling" With that, 07-34 launched himself forwards, spraying a wide arc of ink. Green jumped back, bouncing back forwards with a sweeping slash that narrowly missed 07-34's face. What the Octoling didn't notice, however, was the small cut in the tube running from his tank to his weapon. 07-34 then caught Green off-guard by punching him squarely in the jaw. Green tried to jump back and get more room, but the Octoling was experienced. Keeping close, he prevented Green from being able to use his sword, and it wasn't long before the Inkling was on the ropes. It was at that moment that a police officer stumbled upon the fight. Officer Evergreen was… Surprised, to say the least.

"Octoling!? Freeze, Police! I, Officer Tesla Evergreen, Order you to lower your weapon!" As he shouted, Officer Evergreen drew his sidearm. 07-34 took a moment to consider his options, then looked at the Moray.

"Well I can't say it wasn't fun. Ta-ta" With that, the Octoling jumpied up the walls of the alley, escaping to the rooftops.

With an ambulance on the way for Green's very battered body, Officer Evergreen called for backup to search the rooftops. Once The Officer was out of earshot, Green pulled out a small communicator. "Agents… We have a problem."

* * *

Cobalt and Persimmon also had a problem. The Octoling they went after was proving… difficult. She maintained enough of a lead that nothing Cobalt did touched her, and she kept turning corners, costing Persimmon her shots. Additionally, Persimmon and Cobalt were running out of steam. They couldn't keep chasing forever. Then, Cobalt glanced right, and yelled back to Persimmon. "What's the stage rotation today!?" At first, Persimmon was confused, then she saw what he was looking at: Hammerhead Bridge. With it's incomplete state making it lead directly into the bay, it was a perfect corner to back the Octoling into. Persimmon super-jumped a few blocks ahead at a time, corralling the enemy towards the bridge. 07-35 noticed the bridge, of course, but she assumed that it was just that: a bridge. So when she found herself cornered, it came as a surprise. Cobalt, too, was surprised when the Octoling executed a double frontflip, kicking him in the chin and knocking his roller away. He felt a pang in his heart when it skittered over the edge of the bridge, plummeting into the deadly water. Now, in hand-to-hand combat, Cobalt was inexperienced, but had the strength Green lacked, and backup to distract the enemy. Plus, he was pretty pissed about his loss of a roller. He had just knocked the Octoling out when his communicator received Green's message.

* * *

07-34 had given the police the slip, sitting down and trying to regain his bearings. Noticing a new alert on his mask, he open it up on his HUD.

+ **Alert: Unit 07-35 has been incapacitated. Current vital analysis suggests that pill 03-C was not administered. New mission objective: retrieve unit 07-35** +

"Well, that's just fantastic." The Octoling cursed to himself. "Of course someone as inexperienced as her would get herself captured"

"Of course who got captured?" 07-34 whipped around, caught unaware by the green Inkling standing before him. How did he-? No.. this Inkling was different. Before 07-34 could demand that the Inkling to leave, he was met with a punch square to the gut. 34 countered with a left hook, but Morado blocked it and countered with a kidney shot. 34, however, took this opportunity and drove his knee up. Morado's eyes widen as the pain flared up from this cheap shot, but he powered through it and hit 34 again, this time in the throat. He kept pushing, forcing the Octoling to either back up or lose oxygen. 07-34 chose to back up, pointing his Octoshot and squeezing the trigger, only to be met with an empty click. "Hey, Octo-man. Your tube's cut." Morado followed up his obvious comment with a low kick, sweeping 07-34's legs out from under him. Morado then proceeded to stomp the Octoling's throat, grinding his foot down until his foe passed out, struggling to breathe. After tying up the Octoling, Morado called in on his Comm.

"Yeah, Green? That wasn't so hard. I'm taking the package back to Safehouse 2. Morado out."

* * *

Cobalt had just finished setting up a makeshift detainment cell in his apartment's spare room when he got Morado's message.

"Persi, 6 is bringing the other Octoling here. I'm sorry about our date, but I'm going to have to make another cell."

Persimmon frowned, but she understood. Putting both Octolings together was asking for trouble. "Okay. I'll be going, then. One of us should probably make sure 8 isn't beaten too badly."

* * *

Green was, in fact, beaten very badly. It seemed that Agent 1 was already there, however, as when Persimmon entered his hospital room, she walked in on 1 giving him an earful.

"What were you thinking!? Going after a commander with no weapons? He nearly squidin' killed you!"

Persi walked up to Agent 1, placing a hand on her superior's shoulder.

"One, it's fine. 6 got the commander, they're at Safehouse 2."

"How is this 'fine'!? Green here nearly died! Shell, he still could!"

Green chose this moment to speak up. He sat forward before standing up, drawing attention to him. "Look, One, Seven, I'm fine. The Doc said I can go in a few hours. He just wants to make sure I'm not poisoned or anything."

"Ugh! Fine! I'm leaving!" With that, Agent One stormed off, muttering to herself about how stupid Green was. Green then took another look at Persimmon.

"So, uh, why'd you come in Agent gear?"

"Because I didn't know that One would be here."

* * *

 _ **?,?:?**_

"Is that so, Morado? An Octoling attack, in broad daylight? Ah, but it sounds like you four took care of it. No, no, I need to stay here for just a while longer. This job is proving more difficult than I thought. Of course, it's harder than my employer thought, too, cuz they just upped the pay by a cool three million." Vermillion ended the call. He had bigger fish to fry.

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Well, that's Chapter One! In case you didn't know, Cobalt and Persimmon are shades of blue and orange, respectively. Feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism. That's all for now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dual Fates

A Splatoon Fanfic

By TrueLordOfSplatoon

Chapter 2: The Plot ThINKens

Green had just gotten home, the doctor's having confirmed he hadn't been poisoned. Cobalt filled him in on the containment plan for the two Octolings. Meanwhile, Morado was getting nowhere interrogating 07-34. Hell, it was at the point where he was considering it a victory that both Octolings were still alive. Whatever that pill he took out of their mouths was, it probably wasn't good.

"Look, Octoscum, I can't arrange for your release if you don't work with me."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Look, my superior officer is returning in just about a week. When he gets back, he won't care who's fault it is if I have no new intel. So… We're doing this the easy way…" Morado pulled out a metal bar, striking 07-34 across the face with it. "... Or the hard way."

* * *

A few hours later, Morado left 07-34's cell. Noting that Green was asleep, he turned to Cobalt.

"We're done. I got all we need and more from the male. You could interrogate the female, but I don't see the need."

Cobalt nodded. He didn't know what to say, having heard the screams the Octoling had given off during the "interrogation".Morado saw his hesitation, and continued.

"I'll fill everyone in later. I've called an emergency meeting. 6:00. Here. Don't be late."

Morado walked to the door, gradually growing more relaxed, as if he were shedding armor. By the time he was out the door, he was completely changed.

"By the way… uh… I was going to say something, but I forgot."

* * *

07-35 had just woken up, and she slowly realized where she was. It was a small cell, with walls made out of sheets of plastic. There was also a plastic sheet on the ground, barring the ability to Ink any surface in hopes of getting out. The "door" in front of her was just a sheet of clear plastic with hinges and a latch. The "roof" was open, but after that, there was no way out of the room. 07-35 then realized that he same Inkling that had beaten the stuffing out of her was sitting on a chair, staring in through the door. She would have panicked, thought of an escape plan, or both, but her head felt… weird. Fuzzy, like she had just been woken after only ten minutes of sleep. She didn't feel the usual military sharpness she had had trained into her.

"So… can you tell me your name?"

"N-name? What's… a name?" At this, Cobalt coughed and muttered about how he'd forgotten about that.

"Sorry, your unit designation" Then, as an afterthought, "And callsign, if applicable."

07-35 was starting to get back into focus, but wasn't quite focused enough yet. "Unit designation 07-35… Callsign 'Violet Terrace'"

"Alright, 'Violet Terrace', could you tell me your preferred combat tactics, and current mission assignment?"

"W-wait… you should… should… already know…" Cobalt shifted nervously. She was looking more and more attentive by the second. "Y-you… you're not with the military… you're an… an… Inkling!" With that, 07-35 was back in the game. Despite Cobalt's efforts, she gave no useful information. Sighing, he resigned to leaving, turning the lights off and locking the door on his way out, leaving the Octolings in total darkness.

* * *

07-34 had awoken from the aftereffects of his… 'interrogation' mere moments before the blue Inkling left. Realizing he was not alone, he quietly called out. "07-35?"

"07-34? I'm sorry for my failure, sir. I allowed myself to be captured alive. What's more, the Agents now have my pill 03-C"

"You fool! If we survive this, I'll have you on octomaw duty for a month."

"U-understood."

"Understood What!?"

"Understood, Sir."

"Ugh… that Green one with the stick. Errrr, sword. He lasted far longer in combat than he should've against me. He must be an Agent. Following deductive logic, so was the blue one form just now. This is a civilian apartment, as well. My hypothesis? The idiots took us to their own living quarters."

"Sir, in attempting to atone for my mistakes, I will take first watch."

"I won't argue with that. If anyone, and I mean anyone, opens that door, wake me."

"Sir yes sir."

"One more thing. If it comes down to my escape or your life… You will be remembered as the fool that got us into this mess."

With that, 07-34 let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Rrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

Rrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

Rrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

"Who in Inkopolis is calling at this hour?"

Rrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

"I'll get it. Hello?"

"Squidos? Oh, thank goodness. I heard that some octolings made it into Booyah Base, but when I tried to check on you, the grate was welded shut! Stay safe! And make sure to keep me updated on those prisoners." *Click*

"W-wait! Ugh…"

"Who was it?"

"Gramps. He was making sure we were okay."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't Agents 1 and 2 be investigating that?"

"Nah, Agent 3 called and said that he and Agents 6-8 had it covered."

"Oh, okay. Say, did he mention anything in particular about Agent 8?"

"Somebody has a crush." Marie's face flushed red at this, clearly embarrassed

"D-do not!"

"Heh, whatever. Good night Marie."

* * *

The next day, all the Agents, sans 5, were gathered in Cobalt and Green's living room. Morado, noting everyone was there, set about locking and barring the door while Cobalt shared what little info he had.

"Alright, the female Octoling is unit designation 07-35, aka 'Violet Terrace'. She was able to outmaneuver Agent 7 and myself, and was able to make me lose my new roller over the side of the bridge. Anything we can link to her, based on that?"

Agent 2 spoke up first. "Uh-huh… What you just said makes no sense. Based on the intel we have, Octavio only has 6 active battalions at a time. There is no seventh battalion for a 07-35 to belong to. Plus, Octarion unit designations usually denote which rotation they're on. Like 03-97-E, or 01-01-A." The Agents shuddered, remembering those almost undefeatable foes "So either it's a new thing, or we're more in the dark then we thought."

"Oh, you have no idea." Morado sat down, his face and tone grim and serious. "The male one said he was unit designation 07-34, aka 'Seventh Lynchpin'. He is a field marshal, making him the seventh one we've discovered. That means that either Octavio replaced one, or that there really is a seventh battalion. Anyways, he said that their current mission assignment is to supply Octavio with intel for an impending invasion. If we want a chance at stopping it, we need to step up our game recovering those zapfish. In fact, I'm going to the valley as soon as we wrap this up." At this, Callie and Marie shifted around nervously. Morado noticed. "Ugh… Don't tell me."

"Yeah… That Octoling-hunting fanatic cop welded the grates shut."

~Silence~

" **HE DID WHAT!?** "

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter two down, New and improved with more words and a more believable interaction with the Octolings. Enjoy!**_


End file.
